conkerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Conker's Bad Fur Day
Conker's Bad Fur Day es un videojuego de acción y plataformas de 2001 desarrollado y distribuido por los estudios Rare para la consola Nintendo 64. El juego salió al mercado el 5 de marzo de 2001 en Norteamérica y el 6 de abril de 2001 en Europa. La mecánica de juego está compuesta de varios retos, como resolver rompecabezas y conducir vehículos, etc, todos ellos esparcidos a través de varios niveles. El juego también incluye un modo multijugador donde 4 jugadores pueden competir simultáneamente en siete tipos de juego distintos. Historia El juego comienza con Conker sentando en un trono con un vaso de leche en la mano y el ceño fruncido (una alusión de la adaptación cinematográfica de La Naranja Mecánica), rodeado de algunos de los personajes con los que se encontrará a lo largo del juego, Conker dice "Well, here i am, Conker The King, King of all the land...", y posteriormente comienza a relatarnos su historia. En la siguiente escena aparece Berri, (La novia de Conker) haciendo aeróbicos, en ese momento suena el teléfono, el cual ella no puede escuchar a causa de los auriculares que trae puestos. La persona en el teléfono es Conker, quien llama desde una cantina y deja grabado un mensaje en el cual explica que va a llegar tarde, ya que al día siguiente sus nuevos amigos parten para la guerra. Conker se encuentra borracho tratando de regresar a su casa, tomando un camino cualquiera. Al día siguiente despierta desconcertado al lado de una granja, con una terrible resaca, y mientras busca el camino de vuelta a su hogar, este deberá evitar a los siervos del Rey Pantera (o Panther King). El juego está dividido en 11 capítulos, los cuales contienen misiones que pueden tener o no relación entre sí. Algunas de ellas pueden ser cumplidas en cualquier momento, mientras que otras se suceden una detrás de otra (por ejemplo las misiones del capítulo "It's War") no permitiendo que el jugador avance a la siguiente misión si es que no ha concluido la misión en la que está, o requieren grandes sumas de dinero, que no puede ser conseguido sin haber cumplido una cantidad considerable de ellas. Entre capítulos se puede pasear y cumplir las misiones cuando se tenga mayor experiencia/dinero. Capitulos Los capítulos son: * Hungover: Sencillamente una zona de entrenamiento para que el jugador aprenda las habilidades básicas de Conker. Durante toda la misión conker tiene 3 vidas, que no se pueden aumentar ni reducir, sin importar las caídas o golpes recibidos *'Windy (Parte 1, 2 y 3)': Una pradera que dispone de un molino gigante, una fábrica de excremento y una gran colmena de avispas. *'Barn Boys': Una granja en la que Conker debe ayudar a varios personajes locales. *'Bats Tower': Un manantial en el que Conker debe ayudar a unas gatas pez a recuperar su "gran" fortuna, aunque al final se queda con ella debido a su inconformidad con el resultado del pacto. *'Sloprano': Una fábrica de bolas de excremento de vacas y el hogar de "The Great Migthy Poo". *'Uga Bugas': Volcán en el que viven cavernarios y el lugar donde tienen secuestrada a Berri. *'Spooky': Un cementerio abandonado en el que Conker tendrá una cita con una versión inédita de Drácula. *'It's War': Una isla militar en la que Conker deberá enfrentar Osos Tedi Asesinos (Tediz), rescatar a un viejo amigo y huir antes que una gran explosión lo alcance. *'Heist': Un banco que Conker y Berri asaltarán, y la guarida del Panther King y un hostil Alien llamado Heinrich, el jefe final del juego. Modo Multijugador El juego presenta siete modos de juego: *'Deathmatch': El jugador elige entre cinco escenarios, basados en los del modo historia, y consigue armas como: rifle de francotirador, magnum, lanzallamas, bombas, etc. para enfrentar oponentes, que pueden ser el CPU o jugadores humanos. Como curiosidad, en el mapa "búnker", al entrar a los baños el jugador será despojado de su arma pero podrá atacar con orina a los enemigos. *'Heist': Cuatro bandos de ladrones deben llegar al centro de la bóveda de un banco y recoger bolsas de dinero para llevarlas a cajas fuertes. *'Raptor': Unos cavernícolas tienen que robar los huevos de una madre dinosaurio para llevarlos a una sartén, cocinarlos y comerlos. La mamá tiene que llevar a los cavernícolas al bebé dinosaurio para alimentarlo con ellos. Gana el bando que obtiene más puntos en modo tiempo o el que consiga cierto número en modo libre. *'Beach': Unas ardillas de Francia deben cruzar un perímetro enemigo para ser trasladados, mientras que los osos tediz del perímetro intenten eliminar a las ardillas antes que consigan cruzar. *'War': Son dos modalidades: una es qué bando militar acaba a más miembros del otro, y la segunda es qué bando rescata más veces su bandera del territorio enemigo. *'Tank': El personaje debe maniobrar un tanque para transportar material radiactivo a un punto clave, con el fin de detonar toda el área y hacer que los tanques enemigos estallen. El jugador debe hallar un refugio para sobrevivir a la explosión. *'Race': El personaje participará en una peligrosa carrera en una pista de lava en la que debe atacar a sus oponentes para llegar primero a la meta, peleando con cavernícolas para alcanzarla. Armas Armas Comunes *'Revólver "Hand Cannon" ': un gran revólver de una potencia impresionante (mata de un sólo impacto). Incluye una mira telescópica que puede ser usada de manera opcional. *'Cuchillos': estos cuchillos pueden ser lanzados a los enemigos, los cuales si se les da en la cabeza puede causar una muerte instantánea. *'Espada': una espada samurái que puede matar con 2 ó 3 golpes, decapitando al oponente. Al ser un arma de corto alcance, resulta más complejo acabar a los oponentes, pero esta debilidad se compensa con la velocidad que se consigue al usarla, además de poder saltar con ella y de volverse invisible en el radar (como curiosidad, al aplicar el código correspondiente en el menú "cheats", al jugar en el modo de un jugador, cuando matas a alguien con esta arma decapitando al oponente, el último golpe se vera al estilo Matrix). *'Uzis': dos uzis con balas bastante rápidas, pero son muy imprecisas. sobre todo si se dispara en movimiento. *'Rifle de Francotirador': este rifle se encuentra generalmente en las zonas más alta de las bases. No es muy poderoso pero si muy preciso y un solo disparo en la cabeza es una muerte instantánea. incorpora una mira telescópica que tiene que estar activada para disparar. su recarga el lenta y la mira puede ser vista como un láser fino frente a los enemigos. *'M-16': un rifle de buena potencia y de similar función que las uzis, pero es más dañino y preciso, aún en movimiento. *'Ballesta': una ballesta de mediana potencia que incluye una mirilla opcional. Además que esta misma no puede ser vista por otros, pero tarda bastante tiempo en volver a realizar un disparo. *'Motosierra': una moto sierra de gran poder, capaz de matar de solo un toque de esta. Pero es más lenta que la espada, además de correr más lento con ella en la mano. *'Bazooka': una gran bazooka que dispara unos obuses que causan una gran explosión al contacto que puede destruir todo a su alcance. Además de incluir una mirilla opcional, pero el personaje se moverá bastante lento mientras la cargue. *'Lanzallamas': un lanzallamas que calcinara a cualquiera que alcance sus flamas, además que los quemados no pararan de correr y quemaran a quien los toque, pero tiene el defecto de ser de poco alcance. Aun así, es el arma ideal para resguardar puertas y entablar conflictos en corredores. *'Granadas': se tienen 3 por defecto, pero suelen venir en cajas de 6 o 5. Estas son enormes y destruirán a quien alcance su explosión. *'Escopeta': una escopeta de gran fuerza que puede matar de pocos disparos, su velocidad entre disparos es media. *'Tommy gun': una ametralladora muy rápida y de mediana potencia. Solo es precisa si se dispara en ráfagas de hasta cuatro disparos. Armas únicas de un personaje o tipo de juego *'Puños': exclusivos de Conker en el modo historia, el golpea a manos limpias, pero a siguientes niveles es reemplazado por un sarten. *'Bate de baseball': un bate exclusivo de los ladrones en el modo Heist, puede matar de 2 o 3 golpes. *'Hueso': exclusivo de los cavernícolas de Raptor, es similar al bate de los ladrones. *'Mordidas': exclusivo de los dinosaurios de Raptor. Además es la única que tienen, una sola mordida es suficiente para matar a alguien, pero tiene corto alcance. *'Misil': exclusivo de los Tanks, es igual al obús de la bazooka. *'Ametralladora pesada': esta es una ametralladora ubicada, generalmente, en sitios altos. Tiene una mira óptica para disparar a los que están afuera, pero no puedes moverte ni ver por detrás mientras estés en ella. *'Rayo': solo esta en el escenario Bunkers. Es un salón azul que en su techo cuelga una especie de antena, para accionarlo se necesita un botón. Al pisarlo la antena disparara un enorme rayo al piso ocasionando que el que se encuentre en el salón muera electrocutado. *'Misil guiado': exclusivo de Race. al usarlo dispararas un misil que seguirá al primero que este enfrente. *'Cápsula Radioactiva': una cápsula radioactiva, esta debe ser llevada a un lugar específico. Al usarlo sonara una alarma dando 5 segundos para que vuelvan a su base o refugio. Si el contador llega a 0, todo ser vivo que este en las afueras morirá por los gases emitidos. Utilidades o mejoras *'Revoloteo': en el modo historia. Conker volara por un tiempo girando su cola como si fueran aspas de un Helicóptero. *'Turbos': en Tank y Race es posible conseguir turbos que darán un acelerón al usarlo. *'Escudo': en Tank se podrá conseguir un escudo temporal que dura unos segundos. *'Vitaminas': en Beach puedes encontrar estas píldoras que contienen "Vitaminas" que te ayudarán mejorando la velocidad de tu personaje. Películas y juegos parodiados El juego hace referencia a varias películas como A Clockwork Orange, Matrix, Conan el Bárbaro, Van Helsing, Terminator, Gladiator, El Mago de Oz, El Exorcista, Alien, y Reservoir Dogs, entre otras. También, a través de cameos se hace referencia a juegos como Donkey Kong 64, Mario, Killer Instinct, y Banjo-Kazooie. Referencias: * El capítulo It's war está basado en la película Saving Private Ryan. * En el capítulo It's war Conker dice :"Tediz... I hate these guys" haciendo referencia a Indiana Jones diciendo "Nazis... I hate these guys". * El Conde Batula (Enemigo final del capítulo Spooky) está inspirado en la versión de Drácula de Bram Stoker. * El prólogo del juego es una parodia de La Naranja Mecánica. * En el capítulo Barn Boys Conker debe guiar a unas abejas hacia una flor de sol. Este hecho ocurre en Banjo-Kazooie. * La comadreja que envía a Conker a depositar la bomba en el capítulo Uga Buga tiene una actitud sacada de la película El Padrino. * En la cinemática del principio del juego se ve la cabeza de Banjo (el personaje de Banjo-Kazooie) colgada de una chimenea y a Kazooie en la sección de "chapters" convertido en paraguas. * El jefe final del juego es un xenomorfo de la película Alien, además de que el modo en el que se vence al Alien es muy similar a como Mario vence a Bowser en Super Mario 64. * En el capitulo Uga Buga, unos cavernícolas robarán nuestro dinero, y para recuperarlo, tenemos que seguirlos en una tabla de surf flotante por encima de lava, el modo de juego parodia a Diddy Kong Racing (juego donde Conker hizo su debut como personaje jugable, pero más joven). Legado Secuela Después del lanzamiento de Conker's Bad Fur Day, Rare comenzó la producción en un nuevo juego de Conker llamado "Conker's Other Bad Day". Sin embargo, la secuela fue cancelada. Remake En 2005 el juego tuvo un remake para la xbox, renombrado como Conker: Live & Reloaded, el cual incluía el modo historia original del juego, ademas de introducir nuevos modos multijugador. Rare Replay En el 2015, por los 30 años de historia de Rare, decidieron sacar "Rare Replay", juego donde recopila 30 juegos de Rare. Entre algunos titulos, se puede encontrar el de "Conker's Bad Fur Day". Recepción de la Critica Con su lanzamiento, Conker Bad Fur Day recibió elogios de la crítica de los periodistas de videojuegos, que elogió su atractivo visual y humor inteligente y divertido. Los críticos señalaron que el juego ofreció una serie de efectos técnicos que eran poco comunes en ese momento, especialmente para un juego de Nintendo 64, como sombreado dinámico, iluminación coloreada, áreas grandes con distancia de dibujo larga, niebla de distancia, animaciones faciales detalladas, labios con sincronización,dedos individualmente renderizados en algunos caracteres, también por el audio del juego y la diversa pista vocal. Los revisores observaron caídas ocasionales en la velocidad de fotogramas, pero la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que no interfería con la jugabilidad. Galería BadFurDayTitle.png Conker_Rareware.png|Logotipo de Rareware en este juego antes de que comience el juego. Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Saga de Conker